Achievements
As with all Xbox 360 games, Lost Odyssey will have 1,000 Achievement points up for grabs. All 36 achievements are listed below (achievement points are in parenthesis): * Survived (125) - Complete Disc 1 * Out to Sea (125) - Complete Disc 2 * Surfacing (125) - Complete Disc 3 * The End (125) - Complete Disc 4 * Skill Linker (30) - Make an immortal learn a skill by using Skill Link * Ring Assembler (30) - Assemble a ring by using Ring Assembly * The Dreamer Wakes (20) - View the first episode from A Thousand Years of Dreams * Perfect Three (30) - Perform a perfect hit three consecutive times in battle * Skill Master Kaim (20) - Master all of Kaim's skills * Skill Master Seth (20) - Master all of Seth's skills * Skill Master Ming (20) - Master all of Ming's skills * Skill Master Jansen (20) - Master all of Jansen's skills * Skill Master Tolten (20) - Master all of Tolten's skills * Skill Master Sed (20) - Master all of Sed's skills * Skill Master Sarah (20) - Master all of Sarah's skills * Skill Master Cooke (20) - Master all of Cooke's skills * Skill Master Mack (20) - Master all of Mack's skills * Reached Elevator Floor 5B (10) - Go to Elevator Floor 5B in Professor K's Dungeon * Big Dreamer (10) - View all the episodes from A Thousand Years of Dreams * Treasure Trove (20) - Obtain all Treasure Box items in the field. The item you missed may be available at auction houses. * No One's This Perfect (100) - Perform a perfect hit a total of 500 times in battle * Thanks a Million (10) - Inflict a total of more than 1,000,000 damage points * True Warrior (10) - Defeat 1,000 enemies in battle * Well Travelled (10) - Visit all the fields in the world * Spell Collector (20) - All spells have been obtained * Light Class Master (10) - Met the secret requirement of the Backyard Light Class battle set and won * Middle Class Master (10) - Met the secret requirement of the Backyard Middle Class battle set and won * Heavy Class Master (10) - Met the secret requirement of the Backyard Heavy Class battle set and won * Super Class Master (10) - Met the secret requirement of the Backyard Super Class battle set and won * Champion (10) - Met the secret requirement of the Backyard last challenger and won * Defeated Cave Worm (10) - You defeated Cave Worm at the Forgotten Cave * Defeated Persona (10) - You defeated Persona at the Old Sorceress' Mansion * Defeated Holy Beast (10) - You defeated Holy Beast at Numara Atoll * Defeated Blue Dragon (10) - You defeated Blue Dragon at the Snowfields of the Northernmost Land * Defeated King Kelolon (10) - You defeated King Kelolon at Kelolon Village * Defeated Ghost of Eastern Ruins (10) - You defeated Ghost of Eastern Ruins at the Temple of Enlightenment * Defeated Golden Knight (10) - Deactivated all Royal Seals and defeated Golden Knight Category:Game Info